Shower Room Surprise
by Kiwi-chii
Summary: Ed goes to turn in his report and finds out Mustang is out. Once he finds out where he is he gets tempted to kiss him. *Sorry I'm bad at summaries anyway this has yaoi in it and it's RoyxEd Enjoy*


_Hey! I just moved my old account since I didn't like it to much and I decided to write my first fanfiction for this account so here it goes! p.s sorry if it sucks...also it's yaoi...don't like don't read_

* * *

"This sucks we went everywhere and didn't even find a single clue about the philosopher stone!" Ed shouted while walking to Mustang's office. "Then I'll have to listen to Mustang rant on about it while making sarcastic remarks!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, while his little brother Al, looked at him hoping he would quiet down a little. "Brother I'm sure next time we'll find something." He said while wondering if Ed would be alright. Before Ed could reply they arrived at the door and he kicked it open. "Welcome Ed, I'm afraid Mustang isn't here at the moment if you want you can wai..." Hawkeye started saying before Ed bolted out of the room.

"Great he calls me out to hand in my report and he isn't even here." He mumbled to himself while searching for the laziest man he has ever met. He looked around for an hour before he found jet black hair in the corner of his eye. "Great he is taking a nap, in a shower room." Ed grumbled to himself while he walked over to Roy. He was just about to hit him when something made him stop. "Damn he is still hot even when he's out cold..." He thought to himself while he started to blush a little. His eyes started wondering over the man's face when he stopped at the lips. They were so full of life it was hard to stop the temptations that started welling up inside of Ed.

He started to bend down to get a better look at them then he froze. "What the hell was I about to do, and to Roy." He thought while turning beat red. "Although I guess it would serve him right for falling asleep in a place like this." He mumbled to himself before starting to lean in. The moment there lips made contact Ed felt a hand on the back of his head pulling him in. He suddenly felt a tongue go inside his mouth with force. He didn't realize what he was doing until he ran out of breath and had to separated from the lips that had captivated him. He noticed Roy's eyes as a let out a smirk. "Full Metal that was one hell of a way to wake someone up." He said while looking into his eyes. "It's your fault after all since you did fall asleep in such a weird place after making me come all the way out here." Ed said while blushing.

"Even so you could have just hit me, you didn't have to make-out with me" He said with a devilish grin. "I just kissed you, you were the one who put his tongue in my mouth." He said while going cherry red. This amused Roy to the point where he pulled the boy closer to his face. "Then do you want to try again?" He whispered into his ear then looked at his flustered expression. "Damn he's so cute." Roy though to himself while pulling the boy in fir another kiss. There tongue's started dancing in each other's mouth's, well more like fighting. Occasionally Ed would separate until he got the hang of breathing while kissing.

Ed started getting closer to Roy until he was laying on top of him, still passionately kissing him. "It seems that you want to do other thing's than just kissing." Roy said in a deep voice, making Ed blush like crazy. "What the hell are you implying, I'm not as perverted as you." Ed said, even though another part of him was telling him otherwise. Roy ignored Ed's protest and started sliding his hand in the boy's pants until he found what he was looking for. He removed the annoying pants the boy was wearing and started stroking his member while the boy let out noises. "D..Damn you mustang uggg." Ed said while he felt Mustang's stroking getting faster. "I'm going to." was all Ed could say before he let out his load.

"It seems like your satisfied, but what about me?" Roy said while nibbling on Ed's ear, making him pant even more. "You damn pervert..." Ed said while he felt two fingers going up his hole. It seems like you are enjoying yourself Ed." Roy said while inserting another finger, making the boy groan in pleasure. He had already lost most of his senses due to pure bliss, but he still knew what was going to happen next after he saw Roy unzipping his pants. He starting putting his member it Ed while the boy could barley form any words of protest. Before he knew it, it was already deep inside of him.

They didn't move for a minute then Roy slowly started moving Ed upward, then back down. It started getting faster as Ed felt his own member begin to throb. "Ed I think I'm going to." Roy said while he felt the teen panting at his neck. Before they knew it they bother where covered in a white liquid.

After some serious clean up Roy glanced back at the teen who was just finishing up his shower. For some odd reason he felt no guilt to what he had done to him, but more he felt really good. "I hope your happy now Pervert." Ed said while putting on his clothes. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time we do something like this." Roy chuckled while Ed pulled his shirt over his head. "It better not be,a nyway I have my report for you so make sure to read it." Ed said while walking out of the room.

* * *

_Finished...sorry if it's really bad it's my first time writing something like this so I hope it is a bit good. I hope you enjoyed this! Make sure to review so I know what to improve on thanks a lot!_


End file.
